The Piano Lesson
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: Natalie is bored and she finds out that her neighbor needs someone to give a piano lesson to her kids. She happily volunteers...until she meets the kids. Bad summary, sorry...REVIEW PLEASE!


**A/N: Ok! So today I was teaching my sister how to read sheet music and this story came to mind! I wanted one of the boys to have some big crush on Natalie, so that's why that is there. It's kind of funny and kinda creepy at the same time! Lol…**

**So enjoy! Oh! BOLD is text messages! just letting you know!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own N2N! WOOOO!**

* * *

Natalie was sitting outside on her front porch, listening to her iPod and texting Henry at the same time.

**Natalie: Ugh…I'm so bored…**

**Henry: Well, go do something productive.**

**Natalie: Like what?**

**Henry: I dunno…go burn some Twilight shirts or something…**

She just smiled and was about to text him back when all of the sudden she saw her neighbor Mrs. Johnson go out to her car, her two little kids following her. She was wondering where they were going but shrugged it off, deeming it none of her business. But suddenly her three neighbors quickly came out of the car, the kids looking disappointed. Mrs. Johnson was on the phone with someone and Natalie could overhear a bit of her conversation.

"Oh, that's fine. I know…Stomach flu's happen. The kids were so excited for their first piano lesson too."

That's when it hit Natalie. Piano lesson? She happened to know everything there was about piano. Frontwards, backwards, upside down with her eyes shut. So she casually strolled over to her neighbor's yard and tapped her on the shoulder gently once she hung up the phone.

"Hi, Mrs. Johnson," she said in her sweetest voice.

"Oh…Hi, Natalie…"

"Um…I couldn't help but to overhear your conversation there. You said something about piano lessons?"

Mrs. Johnson nodded and explained. "Yes. The kids were having their first lesson today, but their teacher came down with a stomach flu and had to cancel. They're both really upset. They were looking forward to it so much…"

Natalie tried to hide the small smirk that emerged across her face. "Well, I mean, _I_ play piano. I've been playing since I was practically four. Maybe, if you don't mind, I could give them a lesson?"

Her neighbor's face just lit up. "You could? Oh, that would be just wonderful! Thank you so much! Can you start now?"

"Yeah! I have nothing better to do anyway…"

"Perfect…So, if you wanna come inside and get started, just follow me."

She just nodded and followed Mrs. Johnson into her house that was right next to her own. It was a pretty nice house, everything was neat and tidy and perfectly in order. And there in the center of the family room was a giant grand piano.

"No way…" Natalie gasped, rushing over to the instrument. "You have a Steinway?"

"Is that good?" Mrs. Johnson asked.

"It's the best! Man, that is so cool…"

"I'm glad you like it…Let me just go get the kids."

Natalie nodded as she left the room. She quickly got her phone out and texted Henry.

**Natalie: Hey! I'm off to go sit at a Steinway for a few hours…**

**Henry: What? **

**Natalie: I'm giving my neighbors piano lessons. THEY HAVE A FUCKING STEINWAY!**

**Henry: See? You found something! And yay Steinway!**

**Natalie: Ok, now you're just making fun of me…**

**Henry: ;D**

**Natalie: Gotta go…here they come. I'll call you later.**

**Henry: Ok…Love you!**

**Natalie: Love you too…**

She quickly put her phone away as Mrs. Johnson reappeared with her two kids, both boys.

"Alright, so…this is Adam, he's 14. And this is Charlie, he's 10., Boys, you know Natalie." Both boys waved politely to Natalie who sort of waved back. "There's some pizza in the fridge of you or the boys get hungry. Well, should get going…"

"Wait…" Natalie paused trying to think this out. "You're leaving?"

"I have to…I have to meet a client at my office in five minutes. I was going to go while they were at their lesson, but…"

"Ok…that's fine." _Babysitting and piano lessons…_ she thought. _I better be getting paid double for this…_

"I'd pay you now too, but I need to stop at an ATM. I'll do that on my way back. Thanks again, Natalie…I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it…It's my pleasure."

Mrs. Johnson quickly told her boys to behave for Natalie as she soon zipped out the door, leaving the girl alone with her kids.

"So…" Natalie started, heading towards the piano. "Should we get started?"

There was a bit of silence until Adam quickly blurted, "You have really nice tits…"

She just stood there in shock. A fourteen year old boy was talking to her like that? She was his superior! He didn't have the right to talk to her in that manner…

"Excuse me?"

"Your tits. You know, your jugs. They're nice…"

"You _cannot_ talk to me like that!"

"What's a tit?" Charlie asked curiously.

"It's a bad word that boys like you shouldn't be saying." Natalie explained with a glare at Adam.

Charlie looked absolutely horrified. "Bad word? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

She sort of smiled, quickly forgiving the boy. "That's ok. You didn't know. Unlike your brother here…So. Piano lessons. Let's go."

She led the two boys over to the piano. The bench was only big enough for two people. She quickly sat down as she watched the two brothers fight over who would sit next to Natalie and who would sit on a chair that she pulled up for them. But without warning, Adam pushed his brother down and scooted next to Natalie on the bench, his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, baby…" he muttered, leaning in closer to her.

She quickly removed his arm from her. "Yeah, I don't date younger men. I'm not a cougar. And besides. I have a boyfriend."

He leaned in towards her and just whispered, "He doesn't have to know about it…"

Just to play along she moved in closer to him too. "Yes he does…"

"God, they look even better when you're bent over…" he commented, staring at her bust. She couldn't help but to sort of slap him, getting his attention to the piano.

"Ok. So let's just start with reading music. To play music, you need to know the keys. A, B,C, D, E, F, and G."

"Is there an H?" Charlie asked, raising his hand.

"Nope. Just those." She quickly placed her index finger on the A on the piano and she played every note, stopping at G.

"What happens when it reaches G?"

"It starts all over again." She played yet another scale, thoroughly impressing Charlie.

"Wow! You're good!" he cheered.

"Well, I've been playing for twelve years now. So I've had my fair share of practice. Alright. You wanna try now Charlie?"He nodded quickly and played his first scale just about perfectly. He was so proud of himself. "Look, Adam! I did it!"

But Adam's mind was somewhere else. His hands fell from her shoulder to her ass in a heartbeat. Too bad that her nervous system was working just fine.

"OMIGOD!" she squealed, feeling his hand creep across her backside. She grabbed it quickly and brought it forward so he wouldn't try again. "You do NOT touch me there! Actually, you do NOT touch me at all! That is boyfriend territory and boyfriend territory ONLY." He looked sort of pissed as he threw a glare at his brother for pointing him out. "Just play your scale…"

He quickly played it flawlessly. She seemed a bit impressed. "There."

"Good…Alright. Now moving on to reading sheet music..Ok. I have a trick that I learned to help you remember the notes on the staff." she quickly grabbed a blank piece of sheet music and taught them. "For the lines, Elvis's Guitar Broke Down Friday. E, G, B, and F. For the spaces, Face. F, A, C, and E."

The two of them nodded quickly. She gave them some examples and they named the notes perfectly.

"Alright." she began. "Now that you can read music, you can play anything."

"Anything?" Charlie asked excitedly.

"Pretty much. Ok. Let's start with something easy. Let's say…Minuet in G Major. Johan Sebastian Bach."

She pulled out the sheet music for the boys who stared at it intently.

"This isn't easy…" Charlie pointed out.

"Yeah, we're not all talented like you, babe." Adam said with a wink.

"It's simple. And quit hitting on me. It's not working." He just rolled his eyes, cracked his knuckles and gave it his best shot. She was somewhat impressed…It was flawless. "Wow…how'd you get that good?"

"I dunno…it's just sort of easy."

She smiled at him. He was getting it! "Good. Alright, Charlie. Wanna try?"

The boy sheepishly nodded as he tried…he messed up a few notes and finally gave up. "This is too hard…I can't do it…" but before she could say anything, he decided to make up his own piece. He just started randomly playing some notes, making a little song out of it. He finally ended it and smiled up at her proudly.

"I made it up!"

She just smiled. "You remind me of my boyfriend. He does the same thing. Improvises everything. Classic's not his style. He's a jazz player. But, Adam, you're more like me. Structured, rigid. Classic."

He smirked down at his brother with pride before he jeered, "See? She obviously likes my style more."

"Whoa," she started to explain. "I never said I had anything against-!"

"No she doesn't! She likes mine better 'cause I remind her of her boyfriend…" Charlie jeered back.

"Well, if she likes it so much, why does she play classical?" Adam taunted.

"Because she-!"

"BOYS!" Natalie just shouted over the two of them. "I think it's time we took a break."

* * *

She had warmed up the pizza from the refrigerator and quickly moved into the living room to be alone. She took her phone out and immediately began to text Henry.

**Natalie: Omigod…save me please.**

**Henry: What?**

**Natalie: This is awful…**

**Henry: Why?**

**Natalie: Well, the oldest one is fourteen and he's hitting on me. He already tried to feel me up.**

**Henry: Want me to come over and kick his ass?**

**Natalie: No…and the two of them are so different. One's classic the other one's freestyle.**

**Henry: Kind of like us?**

**Natalie: Yeah. Kind of like us.**

She was quickly brought out of her conversation by a sudden arm around her shoulder. She looked next to her and it was Adam. She was pissed by now as she told him sternly. "Get the hell off me. Why are you so interested in me anyway?"

"I dunno…because. We have a lot in common, you know."

"Well, sure. That doesn't mean you have to go groping around my ass and staring at my boobs."

He looked a little confused as he leaned in close to her again. "Oh, c'mon, Natty Cakes…you know you like it…"

She was past pissed by now. "What do you mean I-? Did you just call me _Natty Cakes?"_

He nodded and leaned in even closer so that their lips were barely touching. "Shh…don't spoil the moment…" he quickly kissed her, to her pure disgust. "You like that don't you, baby girl?"

She tried to push him away from her. "I AM NOT AND WILL NEVER BE YOUR BABY GIRL!"

But he just kissed her again, shutting her up. He pushed her down onto the couch, now on top of her, his lips pressed against hers. She felt his hands creep up on her chest. Absolutely appalled, she grabbed onto his hands and tried to tug them away, but they wouldn't budge.

But it was too late anyway. Opening the front door just then was Mrs. Johnson. She immediately saw the little predicament that Natalie and Adam were in. She practically screamed.

"NATALIE!"

Adam leapt off of Natalie as soon as he heard it was his mother. She couldn't say how grateful she was that Mrs. Johnson had showed up.

"Thank you so much…" she said getting as far away from Adam as possible.

"Why are you thanking me? I saw what was going on over there!"

"Wh-What?"

Mrs. Johnson looked sick to her stomach. "You were forcing my sweet little Adam to give in to your sick sexual desires!"

"WHAT? NO! It was the other way around! HE was trying to seduce ME!"

"Uh-huh…I saw you with your hands on his, forcing him to touch you…"

"I WAS TRYING TO GET HIM OFF! It's not my fault your son is horny almost-rapist."

Mrs. Johnson was furious by now. "Don't act like you're so innocent! I see you and your boyfriend in your room almost every weekend. I know what you're doing too. Sometimes when you forget to close the window, I can hear you two making sick teenaged love to each other!"

Natalie just sort froze, a little creeped out. "Um…why were you looking?"

"She told me all about it…" Adams said with a smirk.

Natalie completely lashed out at him. "OF COURSE! YOU LITTLE HORNY ASSHOLE!"

Mrs. Johnson just lost it and shouted, "Please just get out of my house and leave my children alone."

"But-! I mean-! Don't I get paid for watching them or something?"

"What? You think you're a prostitute now? GO!"

And without thinking, Natalie darted from the house, hearing her neighbor say something about how they didn't need impure people like her littering their house.

She finally reached her front porch once again. She sat down and tried to catch her breath from all that happened today….when suddenly, she felt her phone ring. It was Henry. She quickly picked it up.

"What?"

"Hey…" he said trying to be cheerful. "So, how'd it go?"

"Don't even get me started…"

**A/N: Wow…Longest oneshot I'VE ever written…**

**Reviews?**


End file.
